jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Raphael Saar
Raphael Saar was born to Nicoli and Vansessa Saar who were simple miners mining the debris of Alderaan. Raphael was always a reserved child who while other kids played would read and study. His father Nicoli died in a mining acident when he was 7, and his mother took her own life out of grief shortly after. Raphael became a orphan. The miners who already were a bit disturbed by the kid wanted nothing to do with him and sold him to some slavers for 5 hydro shovels. This event forever jaded Raphael who learned that you can only rely on your self and others will always turn on you if it is of profit for them. Raphael was sold to a gladiator arena on Nar Shadaa. He found that fighting and killing came to him naturally and he did so with out regret. He fought and killed for 4 years. During this time he met his 2 mentors; a elderly Noghri named Takar who taught him stava which he trained night and day when he wasn't in a match till he mastered it a year later. Takar taught him that you should not mess around in a fight; that it if you begin to fight it can only end in the death of one of the fighters. Raphael fought Takar a year and 4 months after Takar had begun teaching him. Takar had been like a father to him so Raphael broke his neck in the first 5 seconds of the match. He also met Kalen; a elderly human who was as fit as a 20 year old. Kalen had been a mercenary who had fought agianst the Trandoshans, Noghri and even against both Sith and Jedi. He taught Raphael that if you extend a fight for more then 20 seconds you are showing off and it will only cause you to weaken and die. Kalen taught Raphael K'tara which he mastered in about 10 months. In his final match at the age of 11 he fought and killed Kalen in 10 seconds of the match. A elder matron of the Shadow Guards who he later learned her name was Lamashtu saw his potential, and she bought him and taught him to kill through many means and how to escape notice both physically and mentally. Raphael within 8 years became on of the most feared assassin in the core worlds and the colonies. He would kill his targets leaving not a trace except his calling card, half of the marks skull left skinless and in a morbid grin. On his 21 birthday he was summoned to the matrons chambers. He entered and saw her dead, her throat slit. He shed not a tear for the woman who had taught him and raised him for 10 years, and from her wrist he took the Stilleto. He took his ship Ereshkigal and left for the Outer Rim. Once he arrived at Tatooine he met the woman who would later become his love, but at that point he was just here to finish a hit which he did with the normal perfection he ussally does. He found a sith holocron in a secret compartment while doing the job. He began to train in the dark side till he fell in love with Slyvis Amara who freeded him from the wraith of the elder matron Lamashtu who was bound to the stileto blade he took from her dead body. During this time Slyvis fought her old love Jacomus who had fallen to the darkling. He drained the knowldege and power from the holocron leaving it but a shell of it self. He knew he could not stay on Tatooine and abide the rules of the sith and jedi so he used his vast wealth to buy Chenini on a leap of faith that it would be worth it. It was he found a untapped source of Cortosis which he currently mines and refines. He has found another conduit into the living force through shadow which is neither of light or dark but a mixure. He has learned to harness the power of shadow and even become one himself. He has bought the other 2 moons, but grows tired of the constant strife and war of Tatooine and dreams of another life of peace and happiness. Category:Characters